I Got You Under My Skin - Yoosu
by MoonaPark
Summary: Yoochun masih mencintai Junsu. Namun Junsu sudah memiliki Changmin


Title : I GOT YOU UNDER MY SKIN  
Author : Moona Park  
Genre : yaoi forever! Smut (maybe)  
Rated : I don't know  
Pairing :

YOOSU

-

Yoochun memberi Junsu handuk bersihnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin membantu Junsu mengeringkan rambut dan wajahnya yang basah, namun tangan Junsu telah lebih dulu mengambil handuk itu.

"Kamsahamida Yoochun-ssi.."

Yoochun-ssi? Yoochun sedikit iritasi dengan panggilan baru yang Junsu tunjukan untuknya.

Bukan kah dulu Junsu sering memanggilnya dengan chunie?

Ah! Seharusnya ia sadar, hubungan mereka sudah lama berakhir, tepatnya tiga bulan yang lalu.

Benarkah Junsu sudah melupakannya?

Yoochun sadar dirinya lah yang salah. Dirinya yang tega melakukan penghianatan dengan wanita lain.

Tapi demi apapun, Yoochun hanya sekedar bermain dengan yeoja itu atau lebih tepatnya hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Hatinya hanya untuk Junsu.

"Setelah hujan reda, aku akan segera pergi. Kamsahamida untuk tumpangannya.." Ucap Junsu seraya melirik kearah jendela. Well, tadi saat mengendarai motor, Yoochun tak sengaja melihat Junsu meringkuk dipinggir jalan seraya memeluk tasnya. Tubuhnya terguyur air hujan. Yoochun sangat tahu kebiasaannya jika Junsu berhadapan dengan gledek.

"Aku bisa mengantarkan mu pulang.." Ucap Yoochun seperti sebuah tawaran.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan menyuruh Minnie menjemputku.."

Minnie? Siapa dia?

"Eh? Mian. Aku kira kau kenal dia.." Balasnya setelah melihat kedua alis Yoochun berkerut.

"Kekasih mu?" Tebak Yoochun.

"Ah, bisa dibilang begitu.."

Demi apa?! Wajahnya memerah saat menjawab tentang identitas kekasihnya. Ia tampak semakin imut sekarang.

Apa Junsu sudah melupakan Yoochun? Secepat itu kah? Yoochun bahkan tak bisa melupakannya.

"Kau sendiri, sudahkan berpacaran? Ah- pasti wanita yang waktu itukan?" Sbenarnya Junsu masih merasa sakit hati jika mengingat dirinya dikhianati, tapi well, ia harus bisa memaafkan. Lebih baik berteman bukan?

"Aku sudah bilang padamu. Aku tak bermaksud serius padanya.." Jawab Yoochun - membuang mukanya kearah jendela.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih serius jika menjalin hubungan. Jangan bermain-main terus.."

Nasehat Junsu tepat mengenai hati Yoochun. Ia merasa sesak. Begitu kah Junsu menilai Yoochun? Apa ia tak pernah serius dalam hubungan?

Ia sangat serius pada Junsu!

Hanya saja...

"Ah! Hujan sudah reda, aku pulang dulu Yoochun-ssi.."Pamit Junsu seraya membungkukan badan.

GREB

"Jangan pergi..." Yoochun membekap tubuh Junsu dari belakang - menempelkan hidungnya pada leher jenjang Junsu. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan seragam Junsu yang telah basah.

Nafas Yoochun yang menjalar dilehernya, tubuhnya sedikit bergidik.

"Ahk!" Desahan Junsu keluar begitu saja saat Yoochun menghisap leher Junsu dengan kuat.

"Saranghae Suie-a.." Junsu merasa lututnya melemas saat Yoochun membisikan kata-kata cinta tepat ditelinga kanannya seraya mengecupnya.

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak mau tertipu lagi. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau jatuh kedalam jurang yang sama.

"Annyong Yoochun-ssi.." Dengan sekali hentakkan Junsu melepas tangan Yoochun dipinggangnyam. Lalu berlari meninggalkan rumah itu secepat mungkin.

Yoochun hanya bisa diam mematung seraya memegang dada kirinya. Air matanya perlahan jatuh.

Sakit.

Penolakan Junsu sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Keesokan harinya, Yoochun memutuskan untuk mendatangi sekolah Junsu. Ia memarkirkan mobil ferarinya didepan gedung sekolah Junsu. Ia sangat hapal dengan jadwal sekolah Junsu. Pasti sebentar lagi ia akan pulang sekolah.

Bingo!

Belum ada lima menit, Yoochun telah melihat Junsu keluar dari sekolahnya. Tapi pemandangan didepannya sangat menyakitkan. Ia meremas stir mobil dengan kuat.

Yoochun menyeringai saat melihat namja jangkung yang bersama Junsu tadi meninggalkan Junsu sendiri. Dengan cepat ia turun dari mobil lalu menghampiri Junsu. Sepertinya Junsu tak sadar akan kedatangannya.

Yoochun melirikan matanya kekiri dan kekanan.

"Annyong suie..." Bisiknya.

"Yoo-..." Junsu tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia jatuh pingsan sAat Yoochun membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangannya yang telah diberi obat bius. Dengan cepat, Yoochun menggendong Junsu dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

-

Aku membawa Junsu kedalam rumahku. Ku letakkan dirinya diatas ranjangku. Kuelus wajah imutnya dengan jari-jariku. Bahkan saat terlelappun ia tampak menawan dimataku.

"Suie, akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku. Bukan orang lain.." Kukecup kedua kelopak matanya lalu beralih kekeningnya.

Jari-jariku mulai membuka kancing kemeja Junsu satu persatu.

GLUP

Kau tahu? Tubuhnya benar-benar indah. Aku menyesal saat berpacaran tak pernah mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Ya kau tahu kan, Junsu masih sekolah. Meski aku 5 tahun lebih tua darinya, aku masih memiliki hati untuk tidak melakukan aneh-aneh padanya. Lalu sekarang? Aku terpaksa. Ini jalan yang terakhir agar ia mau bersamaku.

Kalian tahu kan? Seorang yang telah direnggut keperawanannya pasti akan patuh pada yang merebut keperawanannya itu. Licik? Ya aku akui aku memang licik dengan menggunakan cara kotor seperti itu. Tapi aku tak akan rela jika ia dinodai orang lain.

Ku lepas ikat pinggang dan celana sekolah yang ia pakai. Gundukan yang berada dibalik celana dalam Junsu membuat juniorku membesar dibalik celanaku.

"Suie! Kau membuatku horny sayang.." Tanganku mulai mengelus-elus gundukan itu lalu memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil disana. Sepertinya Junsu tampak terusik - terlihat dari kakinya yang menggeliat tak nyaman. Aku terkekeh pelan. Dia sungguh menggemaskan.

"Eunggg.." Sepertinya ia akan bangun sebentar lagi. Kukecup bagian perutnya dan memainkan lidahku disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Junsu terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan cepat ia bangkit duduk dan menutup bagian depan tubuhnya dengan bantal. Tubuhnya bergetar dan tampak ketakutan.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" Ucapku dengan manja seraya melepas kaos putihku. Aku mulai mendekatinya, sementara ia terus memundurkan tubuhnya hingga ia terjebak dipojokan.

"K..kau mau a..apa?" Ia semakin memeluk erat bantal yang ada didepannya. Aku menarik kedua kakinya dengan paksa dan mengaitkannya pada pinggangku. Tubuhku mengunci tubuhnya.

Junsu berusaha mendorong-dorong dadaku. Merasa bosan dengan tingkah berontaknya aku menangkap kedua tangannya lalu menahan kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya.

"Berhentilah memberontak suie!" Bentakku dan sukses saja Junsu menjadi diam dan tampak semakin takut. Air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya. Dengan lembut aku menyeka air matanya.

"Le..lepaskan hiks.."

"Aku tak mau melepasmu lagi chagi.."

Aku hendak mencium bibirnya namun ia memalingkan wajahnya, alhasil bibirku mendarat dipipinya. Aku merasa kesal.

"Aark! Appo!" Dengan kasar aku menari lengannya. Ku bongkar isi lemariku dan mengambil sebuah tali untuk mengikat kedua tangan Junsu. Aku rasa aku harus bermain kasar. Tak ku hiraukan isakan-isakan yang keluar dr mulut mungilnya. Setelah selesai mengikat, aku mengambil bubuk perangsang yang memang sudah ku siapkan untuk hari ini.

Aku membuka paksa mulutnya lalu menuangkan semua bubuk itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Hhhmmmmppp" ku bekap mulutnya saat bubuk dalam bungkusannya itu telah berada didalam mulut Junsu.

"Ssstt.. Sebentar lagi kau akan melayang suie.." Kulumat bibirnya dan mengulumnya dengan cepat. Awalnya ia masih memberontak, tapi pada akhirnya ia membalas ciumanku dengan ikut menghisap bibir bawahku.

Ku lepas ciumanku. Kini aku menyeringai saat melihat mukanya tampak memerah dengan keringat yang mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya, matanya terlihat sayu.

Oh Damn!

Kim Junsu kau tampak sexy. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku kearah selangkangannya dan

Bingo!

Terlihat dengan jelas tonjolan itu dari balik celana dalam milik Junsu. Ku tarik celananya itu hingga kebagian lututnya. Junsu tengah mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ku kecup sekilas juniornya yang tengah menegak sempurna.

"Ahhhhhh.." Desahan Junsu terdengar sexy ditelingaku. Padahal aku hanya mengecupnya singkat, tapi ternyata ia bereaksi sangat hebat.

"Chun... Lagi..." Bisakah aku menyebutnya itu sebuah permintaan? Aku terkekeh geli saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Obat itu cepat bereaksi rupanya.

"Kau ingin aku servis sayang?" Godaku.

"N-ne.. Ppali..arhk.. A..aku tak tahan.." Suara seraknya terdengan indah ditelingaku. Dengan semangat aku mengulum junior Junsu yang telah menegak sempurna.

"Yaahhhh..ehmmm..ahhhh...ouh..." Rancaunya saat aku menghisap dan menjilati ujung juniornya. Air mani nya keluar sangat banyak dan itu membuatku ingin lebih banyak menghisapnya. It's damn delicious.

Aku tersedak saat kedua paha Junsu mengapit kepalaku lalu dengan cepat ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya. "Chun-ahhhh.." Ia mendesahkan namaku. Yeh! He's Fuckin hot!

"Terusss ahhh.. Shhhh..ouhhhh CHUNNNNIIIIEEEE..." Kalian tahu? Itu teriakan saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Shit! Kim Junsu, kau membuatku semakin gila.

Aku menelan habis cum yang ia keluarkan dan membersihkan juniornya dengan lidahku. Ini terlalu enak untuk terbuang. Ku lepas ikatan kakinya di leherku dan beranjak mendekati wajahnya.

Junsu menyambutku dengan ciumannya. Ia berusaha mendominasi ciuman kami, well, baru beberapa menit saja ia kembali melemah dan aku yang mendominasinya sekarang. Ciumanku beralih pada dagu dan lehernya. Ku cium serta ku hisap dagu dan lehernya - membuat berbagai karya merah keunguan disana. Junsu mendesah nikmat ketika kedua tanganku mencubit pelan nipplenya.

Aku membuka semua pakaian yang masih melekat pada tubuhku lalu mengocok juniorku. Ku arahkan juniorku ke manhole-nya, memasuki area itu dengan perlahan.

"ARK! Chun.. Appoyo..agghhh..."

"Shit! Susah sekali!" Dumelku. Hole Junsu benar-benar sempit, juniorku susah sekali untuk masuk. Awalnya aku ingin perlahan, namun nampaknya aku harus sedikit kasar. Kutarik kedua paha Junsu berusaha memasukan juniorku lebih dalam.

JLEB

"Arghhhhhhhh..." Aku tahu itu pasti sakit. Setelah aku merasa sudah tertanam seluruhnya, aku mulai mencumbui Junsu, menciumi bibirnya sambil memijat-mijat juniornya dengan tangan kananku.

"Uhhh.. Move chun.." Setelah diberi sinyal, aku mulai menggerakan tubuhku.

MAJU

MUNDUR

"Ahhh..shhhhh...ahhh...ouh..." Junsu benar-benar berisik saat bercinta. Tapi itu tak masalah, suaranya malah membuat libidoku terus menaik.

MAJU

MUNDUR

MAJU

MUNDUR

"Disitu..ouhhhh..chunnn,lebih cepattt..." Aku mulai mempercepat genjotan-genjotanku sehingga menimbulkan suara yang khas akibat benturan juniorku dan manholenya. Junsu membantingkan kepalanya kekiri dan ke kanan, mendesahkan namaku, dan kedua tangannya mengocok juniornya sendiri.

"Suie-aaahhh kau membuatku ouhhh gila sayanghhhh.."

"Aaaaarrrgghhhhh..."

Perutku terasa panas akibat semprotan cairan cinta Junsu, kini tubuh Junsu berangsur melemas. Tak perlu menunggu lama, aku merasakan juniorku sudah berkendut. Ku lumat bibirnya tanpa mengurangi ritme genjotanku dan pada akhirnya...

"Hmmmmmppp... Ahh hah hah.." Tubuhku jatuh menindih tubuhnya.

"Suie-a.." Ku peluk erat tubuhnya. Aku tak peduli dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh kami. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu, kalau aku sangat-sangat mencintainya.

"Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae..." Ucapku seraya mengecup telinga kirinya. Tak ada respon dari Junsu, aku tahu ia pasti marah padaku - atau mungkin membenciku.

"Suie-a.." Kupanggil namanya lagi dan memberinya tatapan memohon. Tapi Junsu malah membuang mukanya - enggan melirik kearahku.

"Hiks hiks.. Jebal jangan buatku menjadi seperti ini.. Hiks. Mian. Aku tau aku salah. Aku .. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali padaku.. Hiks.. Suie-a.."

Memalukan!

Aku tak pernah menangis dan memohon pada orang lain, hal ini hanya ku lakukan saat ini dan hanya untuk Junsu.

"Aku rela kau duakan tapi jebal jangan tinggalkan aku.. Hiks hikss.. Andwae suie-a.. Hiks.." Aku terus menangis dipundaknya dan memeluknya dengan erat serasa aku takut kehilangannya.

"Chunie.. Jangan seperti ini.." Junsu mendorong pelan tubuhku hingga aku berada disampingnya. Ia memiringkan matanya dan menghapus air mataku. Aku senang akhirnya ia merespon ku.

"Suie saranghamida.." Ucapku. Junsu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Aku tahu itu tulus!

"Ne. Gomawo untuk perasaan mu. Tapi mianhae, aku sudah punya orang lain. Aku tak mungkin menyakitinya.. Ak-"

Ku lumat bibirnya dengan kasar, aku tak kuat jika harus mendengar dirinya yang menolakku karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Aniya! Aku tak mau kehilangannya!

"Aku tak peduli! Meski kau punya seribu kekasihpun, asal kau tetap bersama ku, itu bukan masalah. Aku mohon. Biarkan aku tetap disisi mu. Meski kau tak cinta padaku, berpura-pura lah mencintaiku.."

"Aku tidak bisa.."

"KAU BISA!" Pekikku. Aku mulai bangun dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil cutter yang ada didalam laci mejaku.

"Kalau kau menolakku lagi, aku akan bunuh diri dihadapan mu!" Ancamku seraya mendekatkan cutter itu kepermukaan kulit tanganku.

Tak ada respon.

Junsu hanya diam mematung - mungkin karena shock? Atau dia menganggapku main-main?

"Arghhhh..."

"HENTIKAN!"

Prank

Junsu merebut paksa cutter itu lalu membuangnya. Tanganku terasa sakit akibat ulahku sendiri. Junsu mengambil kain lalu menutup luka sayatanku agar darahnya berhenti mengalir. Ia mengambil es batu yang berada dikulkas kamar ku dan kotak P3K. Ia mengobati lukaku dengan cekatan.

"Bodoh!" Gerutunya.

"Aku bodoh karena mu.." Balasku.

"Kau tak sayang pada hidup mu?"

"Hidupku tak akan berarti tanpa mu.."

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Kau.."

Junsu mengusap kasar wajahnya. Aku tahu ia jengah menghadapiku.

"Atau aku akan melakukannya lagi..." Jawabku dengan suara pelan namun aku yakin, dia mendengarnya.

"Geurae.. Asal kau tak melakukannya lagi.." Jawaban Junsu membuat kedua sudut bibir ku tertarik membentuk senyuman lebar. Kupeluk dirinya.

"Gomawo. Gomawo Suie..."

"Dan.." Aku meregangkan pelukan ku saat ia ingin meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Jangan sampai Changmin tahu. Jika ia tahu, kau pasti tahu kan jawabanku? Aku akan memilih Changmin.."

DEG

Sakit. Tapi bukan kah tadi aku yang mengatakan jika aku rela ia memiliki kekasih asal ia didekatku?

"Arraseo..." Jawabku lalu memeluknya lagi.

'Suie, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lagi dan meninggalkan dirinya..' Batinku.

END

RnR ?


End file.
